


The Last First Time

by Jane_dee01, Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: JC Quickie [13]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Art, F/M, First Kiss, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/pseuds/Jane_dee01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: It is both the first time and the last time.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JC Quickie [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843642
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	The Last First Time

=/\=

They clung to one another locked at the lips as their flesh pressed warmly into the other. Chakotay held out hope that this day would come and now that it had, he was determined to never let her go. Though she was small, Kathryn was packed with a fierce power that enchanted him since the first day they met. This wasn't just some woman he was kissing, this was Kathryn Janeway, and this was the last time he would kiss a woman for the first time.

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by, let us know what you think. We love comments and Kudos!


End file.
